Rescue
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Fluffy oneshot. Just when Steve thought he was getting the hang of the 21st century he finds himself in a bit of trouble. Pre CAWS


Title: Rescue  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: one shot, friendship, fluff  
summary: Steve doesn't have the handle on the 21st century as he thought he did.

It was just after six on a thursday morning in July. The summer weather was finally turning to what it should be hot and humid. Steve thought it'd be perfect for one of his favorite twenty-first century foods-fruit smoothies. He'd found a recipe for a berry blend and was now chopping the fruit. He'd made one or two before and wasn't as intimidated by the blender control panel as he'd first been. Humming a rock song Steve began to assemble the ingredients in the blender. When finished he concentrated on reading the various buttons before hitting the correct one. He was very proud of himself until he realized he'd forgotten one very important thing: the lid.

Steve tried to approach the spurting kitchen appliance but was forced back by angry ice cubes and fountains of yogurt. Apparently he'd misread the directions and put in too much ice since ice cubes were ricocheting around the kitchen and into the living room like bullets. He ducked by the kitchen island and pulled out his cell phone. Steve quickly typed out a text message: Need rescue...under attack...he was about to type more when the blender started making a particularly ugly sound. Steve cautiously stood peering around the island as he hit send. The blender was practically bouncing across the counter pulverized fruit, yogurt and ice were everywhere. Steve took a step when the blender coughed and clunked and another ice cube attack began. A trio of cubes caught Steve in the forehead sending him back into the kitchen island. He slipped on the fruit on the floor and consequently hit his head on the corner of the island. The world spun and then went black.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff was just stepping out of the shower when she heard her cell phone beep. She tightened the dark blue towel around her body and padded to the bedroom to pick up the device from the nightstand. A frown crossed Natasha's features as she read Steve's message. She hit a speed dial and cursed when all she received was voicemail. Ending the call she did a quick gps trace and saw Steve or at least his phone was still at his apartment. She hit another speed dial as she moved to her dresser and pulled out clothes.

"Barton."Hawkeye answered sleepily.

"Got a text from Steve saying he was under attack. Can you meet me at his apartment?"Natasha explained as she got dressed.

"Did you tell Fury?"Clint asked sounding more awake and concerned.

"Not yet...want to investigate first. Remember Steve's last mess with the autocorrect feature on his phone?"Natasha asked

Clint bit back a short laugh. "Good point. I'll meet you there in fifteen."

Natasha ended the call hoping this was just another of her friend's mishaps with adjusting to modern times. Steve had been through a lot and she didn't want to see him hurt. Finishing dressing Natasha ran a brush through her still wet hair; grabbed her jacket, keys and phone and raced out the door.

"Anything?"Natasha asked her partner once they met up by the front entrance to Steve's building.

"No damage to the exterior that I could see."Clint replied his bow out and ready.

"Let's go."Natasha ordered crisply and within minutes they were up three flights of stairs to their friend's apartment.

Seeing the front door opened a crack Clint put a finger to his lips to indicate silence. Natasha nodded tensely and Hawkeye kicked the door the rest of the way open. With years of practice they fanned out clearing each room of the apartment. Each was empty except for the kitchen. At first glance the kitchen looked like a murder scene. Dark red splatter on the walls, cabinets and floor. Gun still drawn Natasha cautiously moved around the kitchen island and spotted the prone form of Captain America slumped against the island covered in the same dark red substance.

"Clint!"Natasha called as she holstered her weapon and knelt by her friend.

"That's not blood."Barton surmised with a smile as he wiped some of the substance off the island and onto his right finger and sniffed. "Strawberry mixed with raspberry."

Even so Natasha checked Steve's vitals and found a strong pulse. At her touch Steve began to regain consciousness. He blinked and slowly sat up.

"What are you guys doing here? What happened?"Steve asked.

"You texted me saying you were under attack."Natasha stated as she rocked back on her heels folding her arms across her chest. "Why didn't you just go buy a smoothie?"

Clint chuckled as he offered Steve a helping hand and pulled him to his feet. Natasha stood also.

"Sorry, I'd made a couple before and thought I had the blender mastered."Steve replies sheepishly. "Guess I put in too much ice they started flying around like a machine gun."

"Explains the open door."Clint stated. "One must've hit the latch."

Natasha smiled and gave Steve a brief hug before handing him a towel. "Come on we'll help you clean up and then you can buy us breakfast."

Steve laughed. "Sounds like a good deal."

end


End file.
